cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aarok Bactamark
"Remember Me, For we Shall Meet Again, May the Force be with You." -- Aarok Bactamark Aarok Bactmark fought in the Clone Wars, and Galactic Civil War. He was a Fierce Jedi General, Warrior, Tactician, Duelist, and Overall Leader. He survived Order 66, and Fled to Felucia, until the Rebel Alliance was born. He served in the war, and was at the Battle of Endor. After the war ended, He Served on the New Jedi Council, 3rd to Luke Skywalker, And Kyle Katarn. He retired from the order, and moved to Felucia, and remained there until he passed to the Force and became a Force Spirit, with the help of Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi. Events not in order. Repeat, events not in order. Thank you for your cooperation. :) -Discovery- Aarok lived on Coruscant with his family in their estate, but when he was 11 months old, He showed his 1st sign of Force Potential. When he was 3, he was visited by Cin Drallig and Terra Sinube. He was taken to the Jedi Temple at age 4 and a half. He passed the firsts test with ease. -Training- He was selected to train, and trained as a Youngling until he was 6. He then was selected as a padawan, but 1st he had to pass "The Gathering." He passed well, faced his darkest foes, and came out on top. he crafted his 1st Lightsaber, and returned to Coruscant. He was chosen by Master Cin Drallig, who taught him well, and taught him everything about Lightsaber Combat, and the Force, that he knew. Aarok and Master Drallig went on many missions and at the age of 18, He was told he was ready for the trials. -Knighthood- He completed the trials and overcame His greatest fears, and Was finally made, a Knight! He continued learning and teaching Younglings, until the time of, "The first battle of Geonosis" came round. -The first battle of Geonosis, Short version- He faught in the battle and saw many brothers and sisters fall, but he knew The Jedi would prevail! -More Teaching- After the battle was over, he realized, he could use a little more teaching, so he found Master Skeeto Transmark and asked for continued guidance. They fought together on Umbara, and Faced Darth Maul and Savage Opress together, and succeeded. After that he knew his time of learning was finally complete. He and Skeeto remained great friends throughout their service in the Order. -A Padawan, then lost- Soon after the battle, Aarok accepted his 1st Padawan, Roy Rill. He trained him well, and taught him everything he knew, but unfortunately, Roy was killed by a Rogue Bounty Hunter, early in his training. Aarok was sad and mourned his padawan's loss, but knew he would see him again, one day. Aarok began meditation, daily, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day, to take his mind off of Roy's loss, but in visions that he saw, he discovered that Roy was one the Force, but he was something more. what, Aarok never discovered. After he achieved Knighthood, and lost Roy to the Bounty Hunter, he needed to craft another lightsaber, because his 1st Lightsaber was damaged in the fight against the bounty hunter. that is one reason why Roy was killed that day, and Aarok took a very long time to forgive himself for that. The 1st battle of Geonosis One day, as Aarok was in his chambers, Master Windu appeared in the doorway. "Master Windu, you startled me, is something wrong?" "I'm afraid there is Aarok." replied Windu. "What? has a Jedi been killed?" "No, but if we don't hurry, they might be." "What is wrong?" was Aarok's response. "Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker went to Geonosis to track down Dooku, and follow a few leads. After a brief transmission from Kenobi, we realized they were captured, and are in an Arena being used for entertainment." "Let's go Master!" "We are already to go, You me, and many other Jedi on our way to rescue them." "Very well, when do we leave?" "Now." replied Master Windu. After they embarked, they arrived in a half rotation's cycle, and began there journey into the arena, undetected. "All Jedi, fan out and blend in." Master Windu said, "Very Well." were most of the Jedi's responses. After the Jedi revealed themselves, many started dying from all the droids, left and right. Dooku spoke aloud, and offered Master Windu a surrender, and that the Jedi's lives would be spared. Windu refused, so Dooku gave the order to anihilate the rest of the Jedi, just then Senator Amidala said, "Look!" The clones came to the rescue and all the Jedi escaped. Aarok was sent with most of the Jedi to fight in the battle. But just after his Gunship landed, a rocket exploded 30 feet away from them, and a clone yelled, "DOWN!!!" just then another rocket hit 32 feet away on the other side, and Aarok was knocked back onto the door of the gunship, then when the 2nd missile hit, he flew 10 feet and landed face-first. that was a sign that he need immediate medical attention. "MEDIC!!" a clone yelled, "Hang in there Sir, help is on the way." just after, Aarok fainted. next thing he knew, he was awake in the Jedi Temple Medical bay. "What happened??" Aarok asked. "Just after you were knocked out, the battle went into full force, you were evacced to the nearest safe zone. and were taken back here, to heal." Master Windu said. "Long story short, a lot happened, and it will be explained in time." Kenobi said. "For now, rest you need, Yes, rest." Yoda said. "Yes master." Aarok replied. He continued healing and in quick time, he was ready for action.. In the Clone Wars... -End of, 1st battle of Geonosis."- Battle of Orto Plutonia Aarok was contacted by Anakin Skywalker, and selected to go on the Mission, to free Orto Plutonia from Separatist control, and rid the system completely. Aarok stated, "Well Anakin, what have you got for me this time?" Anakin replied, "Well, you wanna blow up a droid transport?" "Sure!" replied Aarok. "Anything is better than standing still and freezing to death." "Well your in luck!" Anakin said. "Great!" was Aarok's response. After they embarked in there fighters, they immediatly ran into Vulture droids and Hyena Bombers. "Well this should be interesting." after making it halfway to the location, Aarok was hit in the engine, but it wasn't critical. Anakin blinked on his Comm, "Aarok are you alright?" Yes I'm fine Anakin, nothing vital." "Very well, lets get moving." after they got to the transport it was shielded, but Anakin said. "Target that Ice Bridge, we can crush them beneath it!" the bridge was destroyed and so was the transport. They succeeded in thier efforts, and defeated the Seppies, sending them running, with minimal casualties on thier side. Aarok flew side by side with Anakin and helped destroy the Beetle Transport, and also knocked out 87% of the droid fighters and bombers. Once the ship was destroyed he returned to Coruscant, until the next battle. Aarok flew in the space battle, commanding a squadron of fighters, who were knocking out the Munificent Frigates, left and right. The Space battle was short, but the republic won. Then, the battle was won, in space and on the ground. Aarok stated to Anakin, "the Droids up here are fleeing, this battle is ours." "Very good my friend." Aarok returned to Coruscant and spoke with The Council. Aarok reported, "The battle on Orto Plutonia was a major success." "Good, Very Good!" Yoda replied. Master Windu asked, "How did the battle go? were any Talz harmed?" "No Master Windu, everything was taken care of, and no Talz were hurt, and no structeres or locations were destroyed." "Very good!" Master Yoda replied." You may return to your daily activities General Bactamark." stated Master Windu. "Thank You my masters." The Battle of Christophsis. Aarok was at the Battle of Christophsis, but he only flew a Starfighter in the space battle. After that, Aarok was recalled back to Coruscant by Master Windu. "Aarok, Go to Christophis you must." "Very well, Master Yoda." Aarok Immediately took off for the hanger, flew up to the atmosphere and docked with the Defender Immediately. He was not tasked with going with Anakin to deliver the supplies, but he was tasked with knocking out the fighters, after Anakin destroyed the Command Ship. "All Fighters to me, were going in to knock out the final Frigates. prepare your torpedoes, were targetting the bridges of the ships." "Yes Sir!" 3 Pilots replied, in unison. the 3 remaining frigates were destroyed all together, and Aarok contacted Obi-wan, reporting a Mission Success. "Obi-wan, All the Frigates have been destroyed, and there are no fighters left." "Very well, be careful returning to the hanger." "I will." Aarok ended the transmission. Aarok was then contacted by Windu to return to Coruscant, for what... he didnt know. After he returned to Coruscant, he heard word that Anakin had a new padawan, that Christophsis was finally free of Separatist control, and the battle went very well. The reason Aarok returned to Coruscant was because Master Windu had requested that Aarok be given the Mission of capturing the Bounty Hunter, and retrieving the info that he had, Info, that could not enter the hands of the CIS... -End of "Battle of Christophsis."- The Bounty Hunter on Coruscant Aarok was contacted by Master Windu and requested to return to Coruscant, immediately. He obeyed, and returned home on The Peacemaker, His Personal Flagship. Once he arrived, He was asked to meet at the Jedi Temple, in Windu's quarters. He landed his fighter at the Temple Hangar, and made his way to Windu's quarters. "Master Windu, what is the problem?" "There has been, a break in. A bounty hunter has taken valuable information, that could help in the war, very much." "Ok, where do I begin?" Aarok asked, head to the lower part of the E7 District, the Bounty Hunter fled there." "Very well." Aarok moved to E7, found a clue, and then was shot at, by the Bounty Hunter. He dodged easily and forced the bounty hunter away. The BH ran away, but Aarok forced him into the wall, and knocked him out. The BH's little pet was not very agressive, so Aarok arrested the Bounty Hunter, and took him to the Prison. "You have done very well, Master Bactamark, did you recover the information?" Asked Master Windu. "Yes I did, here it is." "Thank You." was Aarok's response. After that the Bounty Hunter was put in prison, never to escape, and died there in a few years, and Aarok returned to his Quarters, ready for the next battle... End of, "The Bounty Hunter on Coruscant."- The 2nd Battle of Geonosis Aarok wasnt at the second battle of Geonosis long, he flew a Y-wing to clear the fighters, then was immediately called away, on another mission, A secret Mission... -End of, "The 2nd Battle of Geonosis".- Battle of Umbara Shortly after the battle of Iceberg Three, Aarok was chosen to help in the battle on Umbara. He fought next to Anakin, but was transferred to another Battlezone shortly before Krell arrived. Aarok was tasked with clearing Secret Bunkers throughout the planet, And so he said, "Just give me their locations, and they'll be scrap metal before you know it"! He destroyed all but one, when he recieved a transmission from Captain Rex, asking for help with General Krell.Captain Rex stated, "Sir, could you help us out with a ittle problem?" "How big a problem?" Aarok replied. "Pretty big Sir, it involves General Krell." Aarok was confused by this, but was on his way anyway. Just before Aarok arrived to help deal with Krell, he recieved word that Krell was dead. Aarok spoke up and said, "What did I miss, and what happened here?" Arc Trooper Fives replied, "Sir, General Krell was a traitor, and tricked us all! we lost too many good men today Sir......." Aarok replied, "well... I'm sure you did my friend, and I am sorry for your losses, but we must return to the task at hand!" "Yes Sir!" the clones replied in unison. After the incident, Aarok was ordered to return to the task at hand and destroy the final bunker. This was when Aarok received Help from Skeeto Transmark for an Ancient Sith Academy, hidden away, but discovered by a Republic Spy. Aarok embarked on the mission with Skeeto and their first words to each other were, "What is this place, and How are we gonna deal with it?". They entered the Academy undetected, and both stated in unison, "That was too easy!" They ran into the first Acolytes right away, but the acolytes new nothing of the strength and combined power of Skeeto & Aarok, and were defeated easily. They began heading in the direction, of the strongest signs of the force, but there were three. They headed for the first one, and when they got to the training droids, they both said, "Well this shouldn't be too bad." They defeated the droids, but not before getting thrown around alittle. Halfway through the Academy, they ran into a Sith warrior know as, Varad Zagg. "Skeeto spoke up and said, "Now who is this Nit Wit?" Aarok replied, "I don't know, got any idea Master?" "Nope! Nothing." was Skeeto's response. Zagg's first words were, "I wonder how much you would sacrifice for victory. we shall see." that is when he unleashed the evil spirits of their fellow jedi onto them. They fought them, and defeated them easily, and then they both in unison stated. "Well, That was easy." Zagg spoke, and said, "Very well, I shall destroy you!" he fought them both, but was no match for the 2 jedi. Zagg's dying words were, "No! I have failed my order...." Aarok said. Well, some last words." Skeeto laughed at this. And so they continued their journey. Before they got to the end, they sensed a disturbance in the Force, a Great one. they realized it was none other than Darth Maul and Savage Opress. They entered the room, only to find Maul walking about and talking to himself. Maul's first words to them were. "Jedi, You cannot defeat Me. I have beaten your kind before!" The Jedi engageed Maul, and beat him back so much, that he called in Savage to help, and stated. "This has gone too far. I must regain my strength." Savage appeared in the doorway. and his first words were, "You cannot defeat me!" Aarok spoke, "Oh I don't think so!" Skeeto said, "Do not agrivate Him, and do not get Arrogant my Apprenctice." Aarok replied, "Yes Master, Sorry." Skeeto replied, "It's alright." they fought and waged an Epic duel against the 2, but Aarok and Skeeto came out on top, and Maul and Savage ran away like Cowards. Skeeto & Aarok also found a Sith Holocron, which they returned to Coruscant with to speak with Master Yoda about it. When they returned to the temple, and when they spoke with Master Yoda, He said, "A disturbance there was in the Force, but gone it is now." "Your doing was this?" "Yes Master." the 2 replied in unison. "Good Good, let us put this, holocron, away from the view of any. Stay between this it must. Tell not anyone, the Chancellor especially." "Yes Master." they again replied in unison. After that, the battle was over, Skeeto and Aarok hung out with each other all the time, went on missions together. and fought together on many Fronts. and they remained good friends for as long as Aarok and Skeeto could remember. -The End of, "The Battle of Umbara".- Battle of Iceberg Three A little while before the Battle of Umbara, Aarok journeyed to Iceburg Three and was given a mission. discover the problems going on, and fix them. Aarok spoke with Commander Wolffe on Coruscant and said, "I am ready to move out." "Very Good General." Aarok and the fleet emerged from hyperspace and began engaging the Separatists. Aarok spoke on the Comms, "Alright boys, were going straight through those frigates, lets blow em' out of the sky!" "Yeah!" said one of the pilots. After Aarok defeated the droids in space, he landed on the planet and spoke to Commander Danz, Plo Koon's Right Hand Man. "What's up Commander?" "Glad your here General Bactamark!" "Where is master Plo?" "He is on his way General." "Very well commander." just then Plo arrived. "Ahh, Master Plo, its good to see you again!" "And you General Bactamark." "Has Commander Danz briefed you?" "Yes master!" "Very Good!" replied Plo. After he Landed and spoke with both Danz and Plo, he was tasked with Helping Commander Wolffe defend the transports and give time for them to escape. "You are to help Wolffe keep the defenses holding until the transports can escape." "Very good Master." Aarok and Wolffe mobilized the troops and prepared the defenses. Grievious Ordered the droids to start marching. Aarok and Wolffe held off the droids, and all the transports escaped in time. They succeeded, and everyone escaped, but not before Grievous landed. "Jedi! You will Die today and your lightsabers will be mine!" "Not on your life!" He waged an Epic Duel, but Aarok came out on top. Aarok Force pushed him to the ground, giving enough time to escape in his Starfighter. "Grievious growled in dismay and anger, "JEDI!!!!!!!" We will meet again! Your Lightsaber WILL join my collection!!!" "Whatever you say." replied Aarok as he flew off. He Returned to Coruscant where something unexpected happened. He was granted the Rank of Jedi Master! Aarok stood in Awe, as he was awarded the rank. "Thank You masters!" "Earned it you have!" replied Master Yoda. "Yes, Master Yoda is right, You have served the Order well, and we could not be more proud of you, Master Bactamark." Aarok left the room, and went out celebrating with Skeeto. And all was well until the next battle... -End of, "The battle of Iceberg Three".- Battle of Saleucami The next battle Aarok took place in was Saleucami. While Master Kenobi was taking care of the droids on the planet surface, Aarok & Anakin took care of the Separatist Blockade. Anakin asked Aarok one day, "Aarok you wanna help rescue Master Koth?" "He's been taken?" "Yes Aarok." "Ok lets get going!" Aarok replied. "Good, the fleet is already ready to mobilize and get going." "Very well." After they spoke, they entered the Resolute, and began the journey. after Master Koth was rescued, he thanked all the jedi who came to his rescue. "Thank you Masters." "It was our pleasure." replied Aarok. after that, Obi-wan moved to the surface to follow Grievous. "I'm going after Grievous, you and Anakin take care of the rest of the fleet." Very well." replied Aarok. "Alright let's get to our fighters!" Anakin said, "Good!" replied Aarok. they flew out of the hanger and immediatly ran into fighters. "Alright, Aarok focus on the fighters, I'll take care of the Frigates and take out any fighters on my way." Very Good Anakin." Aarok replied. After 78% of the Fighters were destroyed, Aarok contacted Anakin. "Anakin Come in!" "Yes Aarok?" "I've taken care of most of the fighters, but I'm too close to not attack the Command Ship." "very well, but be careful, I'm detecting Tri-Fighters." I will be careful." replied Aarok. "Very Good." Anakin said. "May the Force be with You Aarok," "You too Anakin." Aarok replied. shortly after he contacted Anakin, the Tri-Fighters appeared. Aarok knocked out all but one before the missiles were launched. One Rocket flew right by Aarok and exploded 2 kilometers behind him, but no Buzz Droids got on his ship. After this Aarok attacked the command ship, and Destroyed the bridge. "Anakin, Come In!" "Yes Aarok?" "The command ship's Bridge has been destroyed. tell the fleet to target the mid-section and the engines." "Very well, I'll inform them now." Anakin replied. "Good, I'm returning to the hanger now, all fighters destroyed." "Great Job! and Great Flying out there!" "Thank you Anakin!" Aarok replied. Aarok returned to the hanger, and the command ship was Decimated. The rest of the fleet was destroyed too. "Anakin, The fleet has been destroyed, This battle is ours." "Good, Very good, I'm returning to the hanger now myself." "Good, see you soon." Aarok replied. after Anakin docked in the hanger, the ships moved to the next sector of Separatist space nearby, But Aarok returned to Coruscant. After he arrived on Coruscant, Aarok returned to his daily activities, including, Archiving the Mission log, Studying Tactics from the enemy side, to better himself, and His troops, and Meditating. -The End of, "The Battle of Saleucami."- Crafting His 2nd Lightsaber One day after Meditation, Aarok decided to speak with Master Yoda about crafting a second Lightsaber. "Master Yoda, May a speak with You about something?" "Yes yes, speak with me, about what, would you like?" "I was wondering how i would go about crafting a second lightsaber." "Where, this idea, come from it did?" "I was meditating and, I felt that I would be a better fighter & Jedi, if I crafted another Saber, and that Jar'Kai form would suit me better." "Very well, craft a 2nd saber you can. Begin your journey you must." Aarok embarked and headed to Ilum 1st, where he found his 2nd Saber's crystal. He then returned to the temple to craft his Saber. Once he created the lightsaber, and finished crafting it, he ignited the blade and realized it was a Green crystal. He was hoping for another Blue crystal, but he was still content with his new lightsaber. After he trained in the Jar'Kai form for awhile, he informed Master Yoda that he could return to the war. "Very good, Congrats wish you, I do, Master Bactamark." "Thank you master." "Question for you i have Master Bactamark." "Yes Master Yoda?" "The second saber you had, on Iceberg Three i believe, Where get that did you?" "From Commander Danz, Master. He thought I might need it when dueling Grievous, and I returned it to him, right after the duel." "Ahh, explains it that does, Hmm, Yes. Thanks to you, for telling me." "My Pleasure Master." Soon after Aarok embarked on His next Mission, what that was, discovered that will be, in time. -The End of, "Crafting His 2nd Saber."- Aarok's new Estate Just after Aarok had returned from Ilum to craft his saber, and it was complete, the Jedi council rewarded him for his efforts in the past battles he took place in. They gave him a new estate and told him to decorate any way he wanted. He was excited by this very much, and went to his new home immediatley. Aarok began decorating right away, and already was moved in completely by the end of the day. Aarok was overjoyed with his new home, and was excited for the future. He unfortunatly had to embark on his next mission, the Skirmish on Carlac... But just before he was making his way to leave, a knock on the door happened. It was none other than his good clone friend Rusher. "How are you doing General?" Rusher asked. "Please Rush, dont address me as General when were by ourselves." "Very well, Rocky!" "Oh really, that nickname again? whatever you say, Rushy!" "Well, Im off to return to duties. just wanted to see how you were doing." "Ok, well thanks for coming, safe travels back!" "Thank You sir." after their conversation, Rusher returned to Security, and Aarok was on his way to Carlac... -End of, "Aarok's new Estate."- Skirmish on Carlac One day, Aarok was approached in his meditation chambers by Obi-wan, and was told he was headed to Carlac. "Well, at least its a mission." Aarok said after speaking with Kenobi. Aarok was then contacted by Commander Wolffe and asked if he would like to embark on the mission of freeing Carlac from Death Watch control. After he arrived on the planet, he was told to ignore the separatist frigate, and only focus on freeing the captive village. "Well, this should be easy. Do i get any backup??" "No, I'm afraid not Sir." "Oh, well that complicates things a little. Oh Well." He embarked on his camo AT-RT and headed directly for the village. He arrived and spoke with Clone Soldier Mortar, and said he was ready to enter. He entered the village, and decimated all the death watch soldiers. He arrived at the halfway point, and a figure appeared, it was a deatch watch captian, by the name of Kherr Dawar. Her arrogance was her undoing, and Aarok right away kept going. he arrived at the final staging ground, only to be greeted my 2 of Visla's ' ' Goons. He defeated them both and Visla appeared. After a brief duel, Aarok defeated Visla and he fled. "One day soon, Jedi, You will die at the hand of of Darksaber. One day soon!" After that, Aarok returned to his home, and did his normal duties. ''-Second part of history-'' Order 66, and the Temple Purge One day, as Aarok was in the Temple, he assumed it was like any other day, but it wasnt... He did his daily duties right away, and Meditated for a longer while, but sensed nothing. A few hours later, 3 clones appeared in his door, "Yes Boys, something wrong?" "Ahh, No Sir." "Very well." Aarok replied. Next thing he knew, all 3 clones were in half on the floor, and he was grazed in the shoulder. Chaos broke out everywhere, He sensed many brothers and sisters falling... too many... he also sensed a dark presence, one of Familiarity. He began sneaking around, hacking down 1 or 2 clones here and there. but it was when he found Master Drallig dead, that he fell to the ground. The dark figure appeared in the doorway, hood up. Aarok began dueling him right away. Aarok was a strong duelist, but even he thought, 'I'm gonna join my master soon...' The 2 dueled for what seemed like minutes, countering every move, until the Figure, who revealed himself as someone called, 'Vader' used the force to grab a fallen Jedi's Lightsaber, and attempt to cut off Aarok's hands, then strike him down. Fortunately for Aarok, he off centered Vader's strike, and caused him to swing incorrectly, thereby cutting off the tops of both of Aarok's Sabers. Aarok then used the force, to push Vader into the wall, and ran for the hangar, as fast as he could. The figure yelled, "We'll meet again Jedi!" and by the tone Vader had, Aarok knew, who the figure was.... Anakin Skywalker, Why? no idea. He then returned to his senses, and hopped in his starfighter, headed for the upper atmosphere, and attached to a hyperspace ring. He blasted off for Felucia, never to look back, for many years... and he thought to himself, "Why would Anakin do this??" After he landed on Felucia, he found a secluded place, built a small homestead, and remained there for the rest of his days... or at least until.. The Rebellion... -End of, "Order 66, and the Temple Purge."- Arrival on Felucia Shortly after Aarok fled from Coruscant, he arrived on Felucia, built his home, and remained there until Luke Skywalker came to visit him in the near future.He had a speeder he acquired before finally heading to felucia, which he got at a spaceport, and attached to his starfighter. Aarok also got a new outfit at the spaceport, for 2 reasons, 1 Disguise, and 2, His robes were torn, glovers were cracking, and boots tearing and ripping. He parked the speeder behind his house, and began a round of Deep Meditation. He contacted Master Yoda through Meditation, and spoke with him, found out that Obi-wan was alright, Padme gave birth safely, and that the Jedi were in no position, to take on the newly formed Empire. "Very well." were Aarok's lasts words to Master Yoda. After that, He stayed on Felucia until a little after the Battle of Yavin, when Luke came and asked for his help... A Gift, from an old friend One day on Felucia, Aarok received a package on his doorstep. He was confused by this, and wondered who knew where he lived, and how to get a package there. He opened the package to find a note. "Dear Aarok," He read, "I hope these Lightsabers have come to you safely. I saw on the day of the Temple Purge, that your lightsabers were both destroyed in a duel against the sith, now known as 'Darth Vader'. These lightsabers were wielded by 2 different padawans who escaped with me, but unfortunately, they both were killed. I figured you could now use them instead, and I hope that they help you in the fight against the Empire. Sincerely, Shaak Ti." Aarok ignited both blades, to reveal that one had a Blue crystal, and the shorter Hilt, which resembled Master Yoda's Lightsaber hilt, had a rare Teal glow to it. Aarok was enthralled by such a color, as it was a more rare color, like Master Windu's Violet color. Still, Aarok safeguarded the Lightsabers and trained with them, to better himself, for the coming days, for he knew A young Jedi, would come to his place, and ask for help, one day soon... Exile on Felucia After Order 66, Aarok had fled to felucia and was intent on remaining there, the rest of his days. Until, one day, he was approached by none other than Luke Skywalker. "Luke? What are you doing here?" "I came to ask of your help in the rebellion, I am not the greatest of leader, and you fought in the clone wars, with my f ather and Ben Kenobi. You know much more then I ever will about the Force, and are a greater warrior, than I hope to ever be. Please, would you join the rebellion?" "I'll think about it." was Aarok's response. "Come back in 3 rotations." "Very well, I hope to hear from you soon!" "May the Force be with You Luke." "You too, Master Bactamark." after they finished speaking, Luke returned to the Rebel's secret outpost, and Aarok began meditating, on whether or not he should go with him. After deep meditation, and speaking with Master Yoda, through the Force of course. He contacted Luke. "Luke, come in." "Yes Aarok?" "I have decided to go with you. I will join the rebellion." "Very Good. I will see you soon." "And you." Aarok replied. He ended the transmission and grabbed His Lightsabers. he knew the time for war had come again. -End of, "Exile on Felucia."- Encounter with Imperial troops, remnants of last of Imperial Army Aarok, went to find Luke Skywalker in the temple, and suddenly sensed something nearby, but on Felucia. The last of the Imperial Stormtroopers were near his home. Aarok returned to Felucia at once, and destroyed all the Imperial Forces on Felucia, the last of the Empire's Minions, were gone... -End of, "Encounter with Imperial troops, remnants of last of Imperial Army."- An Encounter, with A Sith One day, Aarok was meditating in his home on Felucia, when suddenly, A sith appeared at the far front end of his property. Aarok was befuddled by this, but only for a moment, he sprang into action, grabbing his sabers with the force. The Sith charged him and Ignited his Double-bladed saber, and went in for a killer blow, but Aarok easily dodged it. They fought for a little bit, until the sith knocked him to the ground, and began escaping on his speeder. "Come back here you little Monkey Lizard!" "Make Me!" the sith taunted. Aarok hopped on his 74-z and began pursuing the sith, they drove for miles and miles, before the sith was knocked off his speeder, and Aarok leaped off his, Stabbing both his sabers, right into the Sith's Chest. "Ahhhh!!!" The sith screamed. "Who are you?" Aarok yelled. "You'll never find out." the sith replied. He then died, and Aarok removed his face mask, only to find a face, identical to Anakin Skywalker. "But... thats not possible!" Aarok said aloud. "Perhaps it is, my friend." someone said from behind him. "What in the?" Aarok said. "Ahh, do not fear my friend, It is I, Obi-wan Kenobi." "But Obi-wan, arent you dead??" "Yes, but I am one with the Force now, and I have achieved a higher plain of existence." "Am I.. to join you?" Aarok asked. "No, well.. not yet." Aarok was perplexed by this. "That means what?" "It means, you just passed a test, your first test, to the path of Immortality." "But..... How?" "One day, in the future, the time will come when you will pass on, and I am here to help you." "Very well, what test was this?" "The test of, Non-Attatchment. You sensed a familiar presence in the sith, did you not?" "Well, Yes." "That, my friend, was your first test, and you passed. next to come, in time of course, will be many more tests before you are ready." "When do we.. begin??" "We already have, my friend." Obi-wan replied. "We already have." he said again. -An old friend returns, and reveals the way- (The 2nd half of an encounter with a sith.) After that, Aarok began his tests, and surpassed most of them all, with little difficulty, Obi-wan always said, "Well done." at the end of every test. He then would ask, "How have you overcome your attachments and feelings?" Aarok would always reply, "Being alone on Felucia, kinda helps." "I see." Obi-wan would reply many a time. One day soon, Aarok was ready for his final test, but that wouldnt come, for a long time... -End of, "An old friend returns, and reveals the way" and An Encounter, with A Sith".- Death and passing on Felucia Aarok knew His time was drawing near, and he accepted that, he lived a very long and good life. He survived many things, saw many more things, and knew he would be one with the Force very soon. Master Yoda's spirit appeared in the morning of the day. "Ready, are you?" "Yes.. I've lived.. a good life.. and now... it's time... to go on.. I am ready..." "Very well, lets begin." Obi-wan said. Aarok laid his Lightsabers on his bed and went outside to follow. 20 minutes later, Aarok was gone, and There was a new Force Spirit, to help guide many a future Jedi... ''The End...'' (more is still to come in between stories, but the end is done. Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Jedi Master Category:Larcon Legion Category:General Category:Pure Awesomeness